


A Breakfast In Bed

by Atsalea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Genderswap, Morning Sex, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 03:50:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13158669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atsalea/pseuds/Atsalea
Summary: Hayden and Dracora are having hard time trying to keep their relationship as a secret in the Burrow, as they cannot stay away from each other and Ronnie doesn't know how to knock.





	A Breakfast In Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Some Drarry femslash, because I know not of better <3  
> I'm about to work on few other genderswap shots. Hopefully something ensues.
> 
> Feel free to give me feedback if you feel like it :)

_ _

”HAY! Hay, we’ve gotta – oh, _Godriella_.”

The door clattered while opening, as if vile gods were banging lightnings down into the valley from the edge of clouds. Hayden grunted, impatient and begging that never mind what Ronnie’s business was at this time on the Earth, it would be over soon. Then she’d be able to go back into the marvelous oblivion, where the only existence was a bunch of warm rugs and a faint scent of perfume floating under them, against her sleeping face. Ronnie would go away, and so would the annoying rays of sunlight – what were they doing on her cheeks, bothering her area through the window…?

”Mphh, I’m ’sleep still, Ron...”

”And the same applies to me”, drawled a callous voice silkily beside Hayden. ”Bugger off, Weasel, decent human beings are trying to enjoy their nine hours of earned sleep.”

Ronnie stood in the middle of the room, astonished and gaping at the intriguing scene set in the bed in front of her. She was spreading her arms speechlessly, only a bunch of disbelieving whimpers escaping her mouth. Hayden gave a groan and dug herself out of the loveliness that had been her pillow. She started scrubbing furiously her eyes, heavy with sleep, and reached for the spectacles on the nightstand.

”Ronnie, what –?”

”Tell me about it!” squeaked her ginger-haired friend, finally getting some words out. ”You’re the one sharing a cushion with that slag of a ferret!”

A chilly snort could be heard from insides of the rug. Hayden managed to push the spectacles onto her nose and yawned widely without shying.

”Is the world ending, or why are you barging into people’s bedrooms on wee hours –”

”Wee hours! It’s quarter past nine!” Ronnie drew a hasty breath and continued, her shoulders trembling: ”I was coming to tell you that Mum has made breakfast. Then I come here to find you and – that –”

”Yes, that is one dulcet train of thought, Weasel, only I don’t fancy food poisonings”, the voice muttered, uninflected.

”Ronnie.” Hayden pinched her bridge of a nose between tired fingers, pushing another upcoming yawn away. ”I’m terribly sorry for this shockingly unpredictable plot twist, but I reckon I haven’t ever bolted into any bedroom without knocking first. Just imagine if you and Hermany –”

”We’ve never done anything like that, Hermany and I!” Ronnie shrieked, reddening. ”I tell you: we sleep in our own rooms, and I’d never thought that did I come here, I'd find you and… Malfoy together, in the same bed!”

Hayden was fighting the urge to snap at her friend, ignoring the coldly sighing pillows beside herself. ”You might have made a bed for Dracora into the other room, but it’s not like we’ve got an Unbreakable made or something. She sleeps here, period.”

”Just sleeps?” Ronnie pleaded, and despair could be heard in her voice. Dracora snorted loudly and came visible at last, uncovering herself of the rugs. Sunlight gleamed graciously on her platinum crown of long hair.

”Is our favourite Weasley six or sixteen?” she drawled icily, sounding bored.

Ronnie was licking her lips and pressing her gaze down. There was a comical widening going on in her sky-blue eyes, as they spotted something on the floor. Without speaking any more, she turned and stormed out. The door banged, but the hinges gave in, and it slid open again. Alarming footsteps could be heard racing in the stairs.

Hayden glanced at the floor and immediately saw the object that had caused the sudden twist in her friend’s mentality; a black, majestically laced bra was laying on the floor. It was too striking and elegant to belong to Hayden, who preferred simple grey, cottoned ones.

Dracora was grunting in both her morning displeasure and the pleasure Ronnie had caused by leaving. Hayden turned to see grey eyes opening unhurriedly , gazing up at her.

”Weasley’s a git”, Dracora phrased effortlessly. Hayden scrubbed her sleepy eyes, taking a better position. ”She doesn’t mean any harm.”

Tiny, devilish smile crept onto Dracora’s lips. Her hand, pale as marble, climbed up Hayden’s neck. ”Should we give her a reason to worry?”

Hayden smiled, pushing few strands of blonde hair behind a delicate ear. ”You think someone’s gonna barge in again?”

The smile was challenging and venomous like the one of a snake. ”Perhaps they learn the hard way, then?”

Hayden sneered. It felt tempting; a little risk of being caught in a house, where lived a family of dozens… Then again, it was very likely that Ronnie had already yodeled her horror story to everybody passing by, so the risk wasn’t actually that grave.

Maurice and Amelie had been pleasantly open-minded, taking the news about the friendship of Hayden and the Malfoy Junior. They had welcomed Dracora to the Burrow with open arms, and she would get to stay over the whole holidays. ”Friendship” was, of course, only a part of the truth; Ronnie’s parents didn’t know about the grave changes happened in Hayden’s life during the last three months. They had accepted Dracora under their roof - ”Hayden’s friends are our friends also” - and made her a bed into the guest room. After the peace had fallen the evening before, Dracora had sneaked into Hayden's room, and the witch had been more than willing to take her angular and pale girlfriend under her sheets, without too many clothes on.

Dracora was hoarding Hayden’s thick hair into her fingers and pressing heated kisses everywhere with her nose. Hayden chuckled at the impatience of her beloved. In the mornings Dracora was always impatient and lusted fiercely. Hayden lifted the pale hand against her lips, kissing every finger fairly. Giving the silky, ribbon-like hair a gentle caress, she traveled her hand down on collarbone, continued down onto a delicate breast. The fingers rounded the cherry nipple, starting to harden it with tender circles. Dracora was quivering all over and gasping delicately. Hayden was beginning to feel the heat surrounding them, doing a poor job of concealing her arousal.

”Oh… Oh, Salazar… Potter...”

”I take it you like that?” breathed Hayden, desire creeping into her voice. Dracora winded her arms tightly around the neck above, pulling the disastrous black hair possessively.

”Potter, I swear to Merlin, if you do not fuck me into oblivion with that hand right now, you’ll sleep without cushions tonight”, she growled. Hayden wet his lips and breathed more kisses against the ear hidden by pale hair. She brought her hand down, over the stomach and beautifully shaved vulva, to the most sacred of places of the witch she loved so. Hayden’s fingers sought their way inside, caressing the labia with enthusiasm and rolling around in the soft, tight heat. Her partner’s breaths were coming and going in uneven gasps. Then Hayden suddenly pressed her finger upwards, straight against the clitoris, and Dracora jerked, releasing a wild whimper.

”Gosh, Draco… You are so wonderful.”

Her blonde angel didn’t seem to be capable of forming sentences, let alone objecting. She just kept trembling, squirming in Hayden’s strong grip, under the mercy of her clever seeker fingers, whimpering. Hayden focused on a drop of sweat rolling down on Draco’s temple and felt herself itching and heating more by a second. Swallowing, she rolled the head of the beautiful vulva even harder, pumping it. Almost without her noticing, other of the hands on her nape dropped down, disappearing between her tights and into the dark bush of hair there. A gasp escaped from Hayden, as Draco started touching her in return. She was in heaven, she would never be able to experience a thing lovelier than this, never, it was the best feeling in the world, and Draco was so beautiful…

”You’re so beautiful”, breathed Hayden, her view starting to blur. ”You’re flawless, lovely, mine. I love you, Cora, love you endlessly – oh Drey, I...”

”Hay! Oh, Merlin, Hayden, _there –_ ”

Hayden obeyed, harder still, building a rhythm with Draco, who was drawing impossibly harsh breaths into her lungs.

”Hayden, Hayden, I –”, her voice cracked, ”I’m so – so – in love with – _oh Salazar_!”

In that breathtaking moment something warm soaked her fingers, and a white flash of intense, itchy pleasure washed over them like a huge wave. Draco arched like a cat in her lap and collapsed onto the pillows a mere moment after. Her breasts were wondrously red, moving up and down in sync with her breathing. Hayden crouched down herself, collecting Draco into her arms. The blonde released a fond sigh and pressed her head against Hayden’s chest, her marvelous silky hair glossing her breasts. They stayed still, listening two hearts beating in serene unison.

”Mmm, that was quite something”, said Draco finally, giving herself a little stretch. Hayden agreed with an amused noise.

”Breakfast, the most important fuck of the day.”

Draco turned to her just slightly enough for Hayden to see the usual Cheshire Cat expression back in place. ”I hope Weasley heard your moans in downstairs.”

Hayden gave it a quick thought and coughed weakly. ”Well, to think of it… We didn’t remember to put any charms on...”

They shared an alarmed glance before collapsing into vibrant fit of laughter.

”Oh, Morgana”, Draco chuckled after wiping her eyes for a long moment. ”I love you, Potter.”

Hayden hid her warm smile. Suddenly she couldn’t care less whether Ronnie had told the others or not. Actually the temptation to grab Dracora’s hand and walk into the kitchen to meet the family felt almost too strong to push away.

She knew she was beaming as she kissed the fair crown of hair and got up from their bed. ”I love you too, Malfoy.”


End file.
